1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window accessory and, more particularly, to a roller shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension shade comprises a shading cloth having an upper end, a lower end and a cloth face, at least one magnetic unit mounted on a determined portion of the cloth face of the shading cloth, and at least one metallic unit mounted on the cloth face of the shading cloth with a determined distance being defined between the metallic unit and the magnetic unit. When in use, the metallic unit is attracted by and attached to the magnetic unit to fold the shading cloth so as to adjust the shading effect of the shading cloth.